Clan Nosferatu
“Secrets are generally terrible. Beauty is not hidden--only ugliness and deformity.” ― L.M. Montgomery Clan Leadership C. M. Quinn C.M. Quinn is the De Facto leader of the Nosferatu. He is an Anarch to his bones, and was one of the Baron's closest confidantes being his right hand inside of the Camerilla during the Revolt, although rumor has it their relationship since the Baron has started passing down edicts that mimic the old has been "strained" to say the least. He is known for his control of the Pittsburgh Bureau of Police, through "Internal Affairs", and his proxy war through them with his own ally Mitch Chambers. = Al Connors Al is the Sweeper of the city and second in command after Quinn of the Nosferatu, although as with everyone in the City has a "cold" relationship with him. She operates the Pitt by Night Wiki located in the deep web''. ''She is known to haven in Lawrenceville Saul An outcast among outcasts. Saul is known among the Kindred simply because he rejects most of the Kindred society. He can be found under St. Anthony's in Troy Hill. Beau LaGrange One of the few Nosferatu to not follow C.M. Quin. He owns and operates the Living Dead Museum in Evans. He is said to known the Warrens very well. Clan Culture The Nosferatu make their presence largely felt, but unseen in the city of Pittsburgh, with only two members regularly visible to the community at large Al and C.M. Quinn, both claim a powerful position in the Barony. Their considered one of the most powerful clans however despite being unseen. Pittsburgh is a city of Secrets and no clan knows those better than the Nosferatu. They still operate, mainly Al, a minor Version of the Shrekt.Net that masquerades a fictitious Fandom Wikipedia page, blaming not the technology but the failure of the Camerilla to deal with Humans that would rise up, as the true failure of the Camerrilla, and heavily resents that their Clan got the blame. Because of this C.M. has put out a ban on selling any information to the Camerilla, including House Carna and even the the remnants of the Ventrue that are Anarch only in name on Mt. Washington. As in most other cities, their Haven is located under the city in the sewers and passages ways beneath the ground you walk every night. Although they tend to stay away from Oakland, worrying about the effects the House Carna's experimentation with Blood Sorcery could affect up on them, below ground. Clan Relationships Clan Gangrel - there is a noted clash between the normally friendly clan of the Nosferatu and Gangrel stemming from the Anarch Revolt in Pittsburgh, where during a move to take Downtown a one time Ventrue and Camerilla stronghold, C.M. Quinn, hard order the Nosferatu to retreat leaving the Gangrel who also made up the the front line in the battle to take heavy losses. A Proxy war between the two has broken out between PBP and the Street Gangs that are controlled by Mitch. Clan Ventrue - considered 'persona non grata ' a Nosferatu is more likely to stake and toss them into one of the rivers rather than associate with these bastards. They're see them as simple pretenders to the Anarch cause who switched sides only to be on the 'winning side of revolt'. Clan Tremere - Even if they sympathize with the Anarch cause House Carna is still Camerilla is not to be trusted or worked with, we stay out of Oakland, they tend to stay out of the rest of city. Clan Malkavian - Beside the Brujah, one of the few clans Nosferatu gets along with fairly well, as the Malkavians love of bridges make then a convenience source of knowledge on who is in the city and who is leaving. Clan Brujah- The ones with closest ties to Nosferatu, after the Revolt. They tend to get a long well with the occasional Nosferatu even being invited to clan Rants. Clan Toreador- We do business with them, and even that is unfriendly. Caitiffs- Relationships between Caitiffs and the Nosferatu are friendly with both moving up the ladder in Pittsburgh after the Revolt. Thin Bloods - The only thing worse than Ventrue, they can pass for human during the day, and we even pass for humans at night. They're monstrosities and the 'kill on sight' approach set down by the Baron is one of the few things the Baron and the Nosferatu agree on lately. Category:Nosferatu